Advances in the compression and transmission of audio signals have come about to keep pace with the growing digitization of information, including multimedia content such as video and audio data. Multi-channel audio is a form of multimedia content that allows the recreation of rich sound scenes through the transmission of multiple audio channels. The structure of multiple channels gives the listener the sensation of being “surrounded” by sound and immerses him with a realistic acoustic scene.